princessmakerfandomcom-20200213-history
Demon Dress (PM2)
The Demon Dress '''is one of the dresses available for Olive in Princess Maker 2. A very hard to obtain dress that makes the wearer look more beautiful at the cost of their morals. Information Stats Other Info * Olive must be at least 14 years old to wear it. * Has a weight restriction. How to Obtain Head to the Western Desert. Demons will sometimes carry a '''Demon Dress that you can confiscate upon defeating them. The Demon Dress is worth 3000 G. Strategy Tips Its rarity falls not only on chance of it actually being carried by a demon but also due the fact that demons are hard to kill. Demons are incredibly tough to kill because they have a very low morale to HP ratio. They have exactly 50 morale to 260+ HP. Because of this, they will almost always manage to escape from battle before you can kill them. You will have this problem even after maxing out the natural growth for your combat attack/magical attack. For example, even at 169 strength and 124 combat attack Olive was only doing about 67-74 damage per hit. One way of getting around this is to keep a healthy supply of grenades on hand. Since grenades do not reduce enemy morale you can basically frag the demon to death (or at least until the demon has less than 50 HP at which time you can deal the finishing blow yourself without having to worry about the demon escaping). The problem with using this method is that you can only carry so many grenades (not to mention the cost). Alternatively, if your magical attack is 180+ (all of Fay's bonuses + demon pendant trade-ins + trading combat skills with the tree elf) you can effectively 2-3 shot the demon 7 out of 9 times, giving you a much better chance of obtaining this dress. There are several difficulties that lie with this alternative method however: * Must have enough gold to purchase 3 demon pendants (three separate visits from the traveling salesman, with the third visit requiring you to have 5000 G on hand) * Must max out magic skill and magic attack (4000 G-5000 G rough estimate) * Must have enough combat skill + constitution to reliably survive the skeletons in the area * Must meet the above conditions by 14 years old ** To be successful as a queen, a morality of 500+ is required. It takes a long time to build up morality at church so you want to get your hands on this dress to exploit the bug as early as possible ** Three Circe's Charms will give you a charisma and refinement stat boost of +300 (each) but will reduce your morality to zero. With charisma that high you need enough morality to keep your daughter from running off with the first suitor (this is only a real issue in her later years though which is another reason to do this when she's young, like 14) * Optional: meeting the tree elf requires a sensitivity of 200+. It is very difficult to meet all the above requirements AND have your sensitivity reach 200 by 14 years old. ** You can forgo the demon pendants and simply visit the tree elf on six separate occasions to get the equivalent of +30 to magical attack (however you will lose 30 points from combat skill so it is something to deliberate upon). This also requires two months' time (for six separate trips to the Eastern Forest) Trivia * It can be worn for the Dance Party at the Harvest Festival. It's one of the better dresses for the Charisma/Glamour boost, but still outdone by the Leather Dress (PM2) by a small margin. * Due to a bug, this dress can actually be used to raise Olive's Morality. If her Morality is less than 100, putting on the dress and then immediately removing it will cause her morality to shoot to 100. However, do keep in mind that the earliest time that you can take advantage of this bug is when Olive first turns 14 (i.e. no activities that raise morality until then). Plus the dress itself is pretty hard to find. * The Spikey Dress (PM2) can be used as a more practical if less beneficial alternative to exploit this bug. Gallery DemonDress.jpg|Demon Dress (Original PC ver.) Demon Dress 14 Years Old (PM2R).jpg|Demon Dress worn at 14 years old (Refine ver.) Demon Dress 15 Years Old (PM2R).jpg|Demon Dress worn at 15 years old (Refine ver.) Demon Dress 16 Years Old (PM2R).jpg|Demon Dress worn at 16 years old (Refine ver.) Demon Dress 17 Years Old (PM2R).jpg|Demon Dress worn at 17 years old (Refine ver.) Category:PM2Dresses Category:PM2DanceWear Category:Princess Maker 2